The Beginning of the End
by Dragon Huntress
Summary: What happened after the Treasure planed voyage? Want to find out well then read my story it will tell you what happened. And introduse you to Amelia and Delbers siblings. Well what are you waiting for click on the title and read it. NOW! rated t to be saf
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the End**

Chapter one

Disclaimer: Hello all if I owned Treasure Planet I wouldn't be writing on I would be making another movie based on the greatest pairing in the story Amelia/Delbert. But since I cannot seam to find this happening anywhere in the world, you can assume that I do not own Treasure Planet or any character from that movie. The only thing I own is this disclaimer the character named Elisa, and the plot. So biddy, biddy bye byes ( ps. I don't even own that it's my friends)

The days after the treasure planet voyage passed slowly for Captain Amelia Smollet. She was confined to the Montressor space port hospital, because of a few cracked ribs. Thankfully she was scheduled to leave that day. Then the Doctor came in the room. He was a large hawk like person with rusty red feathers, and a pointed golden beak. He had glasses perched on his beak and he wore a white shirt with white pants,

"Good morning Captain, how do your ribs feel?" the doctor asked.

"They feel fine at the moment Doctor Higgs."Amelia replied. "Now when do I get to leave this god forsaken place?"

"As soon as I give you some pain pills and make sure you have someone to stay with until your ribs are healed." Dr. Higgs replied.

"Dang I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Amelia said, "why don't you go get the pain pills and I'll call someone and see if I can't stay with someone."

"Very good, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Higgs said leaving the room.

"Well then I'd better get started." Amelia said to herself, picking up the phone and dialing a well known number. The phone rang several times before someone picked up the phone.

"Doctor Elisa Monrow's residence. This is Elisa speaking how may I help you?" an obviously woman's voice said in a monotone.

"You can drop the Doctor and put the word aunt in front of it." Amelia replied, she had called her Aunt Elisa to help her out with her predicament.

"Amelia is that you?" Elisa asked.

"Yes, Elisa it's me." Amelia replied.

"Oh Amelia, dear how are you?" Elisa asked.

"That's just what I wanted to talk to you about." Amelia replied.

"Oh Amelia what happened?" Elisa asked concern filling her normal monotone voice. So Amelia told Elisa of the Treasure Planet voyage and how she had gotten injured, though she conveniently left out the names of the financier and heroic cabin boy.

"So you see Elisa I need someone to stay with until my cracked ribs are healed, otherwise they're going to keep me here. So may I please stay with you?" Amelia asked.

"Oh Amelia I'm not sure, I'm going to spend a few weeks with one of my colleagues, but I'll ask him if I may bring someone with me. Just hang tight for a minute." Elisa said. So Amelia waited for a few minutes, then Elisa was back on the phone. "He said you may come to his manor, although it may not be very quiet. He is hosting a few friends at his manor because the house and inn they ran burned to the ground."

"Thank you Elisa, and your colleague, I'll meet you in the waiting room of the Montressor Space port." Amelia replied relieved.

"I should be there in one hour at the latest." Elisa replied.

"Alright goodbye Elisa." Amelia said

"Good bye." Elisa parroted hanging up the phone. Amelia sighed in relieve, just as Doctor Higgs entered the room.

"From your obvious sigh of relief I assume you will be leaving with a family member or friend, to go to there house." Higgs said giving Amelia a bottle of pain killers.

"You assume correctly Doctor, I shall be staying with my Aunt until these forsaken ribs of mine are healed." Amelia replied.

"Very well I will get your discharge papers from the nurses station while you dress in something more comfortable than hospital pajamas." Higgs said leaving the room.

When Amelia was sure Higgs was out of the room she tenderly got out of bed and retrieved a slightly baggy Dark blue shirt an a pair of equally baggy dark blue pants and changed into them. She had just finished when Higgs knocked on the door.

"Come in." Amelia said. Sitting down on the bed.

"Here are your discharge papers, a pen to sign them with, and a wheelchair." Dr. Higgs said. Handing Amelia the papers attached to a clipboard and the pen, and bringing in the wheelchair.

"Why on earth would I need that Wheelchair?" Amelia asked Higgs, while signing the discharge papers.

"Hospital policy states that all discharged patients are to be taken out by wheelchair." Dr. Higgs replied.

"If it gets me out of this wretched room I'll use the chair." Amelia said resentfully "But please note I would not use it under any other circumstances."

"Note taken." Higgs said helping Amelia into the wheelchair, and proceeding to wheel her out to the waiting room.

A few moments later Amelia was Sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for Elisa and praying she got there soon. Amelia continued to wait for twenty minutes more when a tall Feline walked in the waiting room. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, but left her bangs cover her eyes. Her fur was a light brown that almost looked white. Her eyes were green like Amelia's, and she was dressed in a light blue shirt with a dark green jacket over it, with a pair of black denim pants. She searched the room for a moment then she saw Amelia, and walked towards her.

"Hello Amelia," the Feline said. "Ready to go?"

"Obviously." Amelia replied somewhat forcefully "Now please get me out of here

Elisa."

"Alright, alright, let me help you up then." Elisa said helping Amelia to her feet. Now Amelia was still in a good amount of pain because of her injury but she wouldn't show it, not while she was in public. And she vowed to take a pain killer when she got to Elisa's colleague's house. So with Elisa's help Amelia made it to the transport that would take them both to Montressor. There luggage would be taken to Elisa's Colleague's manor later in the day.

Once they were off the transport Elisa hailed a taxi that took them to the manor Elisa's Colleague lived in. The taxi ride was uneventful and after paying the driver, Elisa helped Amelia out of the cab.

Amelia looked in awe at the manor it was old but elegant and well taken care of. But as they made there way to the front door. It burst open and a pink blob flew out with a young man running after it. "Morph come back here, that is so not a play toy!"the boy yelled trying to jump on the thing he called Morph.

Morph had a piece of gleaming metal in his mouth and was laughing at the boy's dilemma. He was laughing so hard he didn't notice Amelia of Elisa and flew straight into Amelia's hand. She held on to the little ping blob tightly until the boy got closer and they both realized who the other was.

Jim Hawkins stared in shock at the two women in front of him. He knew them both the one who had spoken was Captain Amelia Smollet, the woman beside Amelia who was also supporting her, was Elisa Monrow. One of Delbert's colleagues, Jim also knew that Delbert and Elisa were not an item because Elisa had a husband named David, who was a spacer like Amelia.

"Captain what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"She is the guest I asked Delbert to let me bring." Elisa replied. "Now how do you know my niece?"

"From my last voyage." Amelia replied, and explained that Jim was the heroic cabin boy (though she only said cabin boy) and the financier was Doctor Delbert Doppler. "Now how do you know Jim?"

"Well Delbert is my Colleague and, I know Jim from the both of us going to dinner at the Benbow inn." Elisa replied.

"Well this is going to be a very interesting few weeks." Jim said grabbing Morph who had wiggled out of Amelia's hand. "Well why don't we all go inside dinner's almost ready and, I need to go tell the Doc his guests are here."

"Alright lets go in then." Elisa said.

As Jim led the duo into the dining room Amelia felt the pain in her ribs increase. "mom the Doc's guests are here. Jim called into the kitchen as Elisa helped Amelia into a hard backed chair.

"Alright James I'll be out in a minute, why don't you go get Delbert." Sarah ( Jim's mom) said.

"I was just going to do that." Jim replied leaving the room, to go get Delbert. A moment later Sarah came into the room carrying a large hunk of meat, something that resembled potatoes that was green, some sort of blue vegetable, five glasses, and a bottle of sparkling cider.

"Hello Sarah nice to see you again." Elisa said helping her friend place the food on the table.

"Hello Elisa," Sarah replied, "Who is your guest?"

"Oh where are my manners?" Elisa asked.

"You know dear Aunt I could make a very amusing reply to that but I think I'll leave your dignity in one piece for the moment." Amelia replied, smiling.

"Oh stuff it you," Elisa replied in a very amused tone. "Now to answer question this is my not so charming ten years younger than me niece, Amelia Smollet. Amelia this is my friend Sarah Hawkins."

"Pleased to meet the woman who put up with James Hawkins for fifteen years." Amelia said shaking Sarah's hand.

"Pleased to meet Elisa's cousin, she talks about you a lot you know." Sarah replied.

"I hope everything she said was good." Amelia replied sending a pointed glare at Elisa.

"Yes, as a mater of fact it was." Sarah said. "Now would either of you like something to drink?"

"Water please. I have to take some pain killers, my ribs are killing me." Amelia said, although she looked like everything was fine, not at all like she was in unbearable pain.

"One glass of water coming up." Sarah replied cheerfully, grabbing one of the glasses she had brought in and disappearing in to the kitchen. While Amelia retrieved the bottle of pain killers from her pocket. Amelia had just taken a pill out of the bottle when Sarah returned with the glass of water.

"Thank you." Amelia said putting the pill in her mouth then choked it down with a gulp of water.

"Well that's surprising." Elisa said.

"What is?" Sarah asked.

"Amelia just took medicine willingly." Elisa said jokingly. Amelia's only reply was to throw the piece of metal "Morph had left in her hand when he wriggled free.

"Hey no fare you had a projectile." Elisa said angrily. But before she could say anything else Jim, Morph, and Delbert entered the dining room.

"Hello Elisa." Delbert said greeting his colleague.

"Hey Delbert." Elisa greeted. "I'd like you to meet my guest. My niece Amelia Smollet." Elisa gestured to Amelia. Delbert looked shocked for a moment, Jim had not told him who his second guest was.

"Hello Captain, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Delbert greeted.

"I had the same reaction when I found out I was staying at your house." Amelia replied. Delbert just smiled.

"Alright Lets dig into this food before it gets cold." Sarah said. Taking a seat in-between Jim and Amelia, while Elisa sat on Jim's other side, leaving Delbert to sit next to Amelia and Elisa. But Secretly Delbert thought his seating arrangement was rather enjoyable.

"Now tell me Delbert, when did you get new cloths?" Elisa asked. And Amelia looked at the good Doctor's cloths, noticing for the first time he was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a grey shirt, and blue jacket/sweater.

"I'm to blame for that." Sarah said, "When Delbert returned from Treasure Planet I practically ordered him to get new cloths. He had almost two dozen replicas of one outfit."

"Oh I wold have paid big money to see that." Elisa said.

"Then you would have loved it when Mom said, the Doc. and I were both grounded when I explained we needed to go search for treasure planet, so we could use the findings to rebuild the Benbow." Jim said.

Every one had a good laugh after that, then finished their dinner. Amelia and Elisa had to wait for their luggage to come before they went to bed with everyone else.

DragonHuntress: Greetings readers. How do you like my new story? Yes I know I said my top priority story would be The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher but I have fallen into a slump with that story. I will continue it when my creativity returns to me but as of now I am struggling with highschool, an EVIL Spanish teacher, something I think is depression, and an after school job. Wait I almost forgot my uncle just may die, he needs a heart transplant because the one he has now is only working 15 (according to my dad), and he just may not make it through Christmas.

Jim: Oh stop nobody wants to hear about your problems.

DragonHuntress: I don't care. Stop interrupting me or I will be forced to make Amelia order you to clean the toilet's with your toothbrush then use it.

Jim: You wouldn't dare!

DragonHuntress: wanna bet? Just try me.

Jim: (mumbling) yea whatever, friggen over dramatic author

DragonHuntress: You asked for it.

Amelia: Jim I order you to clean every single toilet in the manor with your little pink Barbie toothbrush then use it to brush your own teeth.

Jim: Aww man I thought you were only joking. (Glares at DragonHuntress, then continues to clean every toilet in the manor with his little pink Barbie toothbrush. )

Amelia: serves you right Jim.

Sarah: You should have let me punish him.

Delbert: Why?

Sarah: He would have been cleaning out the bathtubs, toilet's, and sinks in every room at the new benbow when it was rebuilt then the ones here then Jim would have brushed his teeth with his little pink Barbie toothbrush.

DragonHuntress: Good idea Sarah, I'll have him do that next time, now it's time to say good bye, so:

Everyone:** Biddy, biddy bye bye's!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of the End

Chapter two

Disclaimer: Hello again people, let me ask you something. Do you think if I owned Treasure Planet, I would be writing a grammar challenged fanfiction? Of course not. The only thing I own is the Characters Elisa, Charles, and Amelia's mother. That's it. I don't even own the phrase: Biddy, Biddy Bye, Bye's ! It belongs to my good friend, although I have his permission to use it, so Biddy, Biddy Bye, Bye's!

* * *

The morning dawned, dark, dreary, and raining like mad. And the only one awake was Amelia. She had awoken to a sharp pain in her ribs, and found that she had fallen asleep and an animal of some kind had crawled in to bed with her and laid down on her stomach. It was a cat, the animal was small with grey fur and bright green eyes. The cat had a collar on it that held information, like when it was due for it's rabies shots, where it lived and, it's name, which happened to be Apollo.

"Hello there, Apollo." Amelia said softly stroking the cats head. Apollo gave a soft mew of approval at Amelia's stroking. "Oh you like that do you? Well sorry to disturb you but I have to get up." Amelia said, gently lifting the cat off her chest and on to the bed next to her. "There now that's better." then Amelia got up grabbed some cloths and went in to the adjoining bathroom.

Ten minutes later Amelia was showered, dressed and retrieving a book from the suit case Elisa had packed from her clothing from the _Legacy._ She was just leaving her room when a door up the hall and opposite her's opened and a very neat and prim looking Delbert stepped out.

"Oh good morning Doctor." Amelia said as Apollo went down the hallway.

"Good morning Captain, I hope you slept well." Delbert replied moving down the hallway towards Amelia and the staircase.

"Yes the room was very comfortable. I even found a stole away in my room this morning."Amelia said as she made her way down the stairs, behind Apollo and in front of Delbert.

"Oh I don't suppose that this stole away was a small grey cat with green eyes, was it?" Delbert asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"As a matter of fact it was. And according to his tag his name was Apollo." Amelia replied as Delbert unknowingly escorted her into the kitchen.

"Sorry about him he must have been hiding under the bed last night." Delbert said entering the kitchen. "Would you like a bit of breakfast?"

"You mean you know how to cook?" Amelia asked as Delbert got out a frying pan, a spatula, a pot holder, and four eggs.

"Yes it's something my elder sister taught me when our parents were on a business trip for a month." Delbert replied. "And I must say my cooking is not the worst in the world."

"I think my brothers cooking would classify as the worst food in the world." Amelia replied, sitting down on a stool that was tucked under the overlapping edge of the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh you have a brother?" Delbert asked. Amelia just nodded staring at the dark red cover of her book. "What's his name?"

"His name is Charles Frances. I always teased him about his middle name. I wonder what became of him." Amelia asked her self tuning out of conversation with Delbert.

"Captain are you alright?" Delbert asked as he turned down the heat and put a lid on the eggs he was making. Amelia had gone quiet, her eyes was unfocused, and her knuckles had gone white from holding her book so tightly.

_Amelia was a fifteen year-old girl on her home planet of Felid. She was in her room with a letter from the Interstellar Academy, she had been accepted, so she could fulfill her dream of joining the Interstellar Navy and Becoming a famous Spacer Captain. But at that exact moment her brother Charles Frances walked into her room. _

"_Amelia Father wants to see you in his study he said something about finding a possible husband for you." Charles said._

"_Tell Father I shall be there in a few minutes." Amelia replied going to her closet and taking out a box. _

"_Alright but don't take too long you know how Father gets when he is kept waiting." Charles replied and left the room. Amelia on her own once again opened the box she had taken out of her closet and took out a small ball shaped robot. She pressed a button on his exterior and two little eyes popped up and two long thin arms came out from his sides. _

"_Norman, I need you to pack all of my traveling clothes, four dresses, and all of my money into one of my expandable-shrinkable suitcases." Amelia said. The little robot gave her a small salute and hovered off to do as he was told. _

_A minute later she was at the door to her Fathers Study, knowing better she knocked first and waited for her Fathers rough voice to grant her entrance. At his 'Enter' Amelia was hit with the strong smell of tobacco and alcohol. Her father a tall, heavyset man, with heavy hands, was sitting in the chair behind his desk. _

"_Amelia you know I have been looking for a suitable husband for you and I have found the perfect man for the job." Amelia's father Jonathan Smollet said taking a large gulp from a glass that was half full with an amber colored liquid. "His name is Archimedes Q. Porceston. I know you have seen him at the Lords and Ladies luncheon that is held every year. Now I have invited him to dinner tomorrow night and he will be staying the night as well. You are to dress in your finest dress and make polite conversation with him at dinner. Now go help your mother with her sewing in the parlor. I expect the Rashpodels will be here any moment for lunch." _

_Amelia left the room as quickly and gracefully as possible and headed straight to her room to change. When she arrived her robot Norman was just putting the last of her money into a leather purse. Then he retracted his eyes and arms and fell back into his box. Amelia grabbed her suitcase pressed the shrink button, took her leather purse, and her little robot Norman and headed downstairs. _

_Later that night after dinner with her family Amelia walked up to her bedroom with her brother Charles. "Goodnight Charles, pleasant dreams." she said then walked into her room. Where she waited for her house to quiet, when she was sure her parents and brother were asleep she slipped out of her bed room window, shimmied down the drain pipe, and disappeared into the night. Five months later Amelia received a letter from her brother he had found the acceptance letter in her vanity drawer_ _and had written that he knew where she had gone, that he didn't like it and, that there father didn't know. Charles had written that as much as he hated his sisters choice, he hated even more that his sister would get beaten to a pulp if there Father ever found out. Then he said he didn't care to hear from her anymore unless she came back to Felid._

Amelia was so wrapped up in her flashback that she didn't notice Delbert trying to get her attention, but she did when he put a plate of finished eggs in front of her along with a glass of perp juice. "I'm sorry Doctor I was thinking of something." Amelia said

"I assumed that Captain, may I ask what you were thinking of?" Delbert replied, starting on his own breakfast.

"I was thinking of my brother and what he must have been thinking when I left for the Interstellar academy." Amelia replied,

"Oh, I thought your family let you go to the Academy, that they would be really proud of you." Delbert said almost sheepishly.

"No, I ran away from home when I was fifteen, my father wanted me to marry some man who was at least twice my age. I was only his showgirl that got beaten if I disobeyed one of his commands or if I acted unladylike." Amelia said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Delbert said looking down ant his plate, "I didn't know you had such a bad childhood."

"It's quite alright Doctor, I don't expect you to know. As a matter of fact I think the only people who knew were Elisa, Arrow, and my professors at the Academy." Amelia said trying to lighten the now sober mood.

"Well, I feel inclined to tell you a little bit of my family." Delbert said. Putting down his fork, "But first would you like a cup of tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Amelia replied picking up her finished plate and putting it in the sink.

"Alright one pot of tea coming up." Delbert said cheerfully filling a tea pot up with water and putting it on the stove. He then sat back down at the table with Amelia. "I said I'd tell you about my family, what would you like to know?"

Amelia thought for a moment then said, "You said you had siblings, what are there names?"

"I have one sister and one brother. They are both older than myself, my sisters name is Maria Ann, and my brothers is Robert Garrison, I ran away from home when I was sixteen to attend the Interstellar astronomy Academy. My parents are wealthy mine owners, they wanted me to work the mines with Robert but I always wanted to be an Astronomer." DElbert said, as the tea pot started to whistle. He got up and made the tea for the both of them and put one infront of Amelia and kept the other for himself.

"My sister," Delbert continued, "ran away a year before I did, to work for the Emperor, I think she is in charge of Interstellar traffic around this nebula."

"She sounds like an ambitious woman." Amelia said.

"You have no idea. She would constantly strive to be the best in all her classes, and in the extracurricular activities." Delbert said adding a bit of milk and honey to his tea. The two of them sat there for a few minutes just drinking there tea. It was not an uncomfortable silence like that on the _Legacy_, but one someone would expect from two old friends.

* * *

Later that day Delbert and Elisa were in the study working on new star charts for the Lagoon Nebula. Amelia was in the Parlor with Sarah, they were both reading a book of some sort. Jim was out of the house looking for parts to build a new solar surfer. The house was calm and quiet with only the patter of rain on the windows, the rumble of tunder in the distance and the occasional flash of lightning from the dark grey sky. The peace and silence however was broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

Delbert ran out of his study, down the stairs, down the hallway, past the parlor and to the door. He then took a moment to catch his breath, straighten his cloths, then opened the door. Standing there was a tall heavy set feline with red hair green eyes, and dark brown fur, he looked to be in his late fifty's early sixty's.

"Hello may I help you?" Delbert asked.

"Yes my name is Jonathan Smollet I'm looking for my sister-in-law Elisa Monrow, her secretary told me she would be here."

"Yes please come in to the parlor, and ill go get her." Delbert replied leading Jonathan to the Parlor where Amelia and Sarah were seated. "Please have a seat I'll be back momentarily." It seamed that neither Sarah or Amelia noticed the stranger.

A minute later Delbert entered the parlor with Elisa. When elisa saw the man she gasped and said somewhat angrily, "What do you want Jonathan?" At her words Sarah turned away from her book to look at the three people standing near the entrance to the room. Amelia had also stopped reading and had stood up to get a better look at the scene.

"Father?!" Amelia said disbelievingly. For she had not seen her father for ten years.

The man turned around slowly, to face Amelia a look of disbelief and shock, on his face he choked out one word, "Amelia?!"

* * *

Dragon huntress: so how do you like my second chapter, I had to rewrite it twice until I got it right. Weird for me at least sadly I'm back in the Prison the Government likes to call school, and it may take me a longer time to finish the third chapter. In the meantime please feel free to read the other stories I have written, though I would stay away from, 'How they got together' I will probably not do anyting with that until I get the third season of Jag. Witch I hope to get for my sixteenth Birthday.

Jim: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, Quit talking already, I want to know why I was only mentioned in passage in this chapter.

Amelia: Because you were being punished for what you said at the end of the last chapter.

Dragon huntress: Oh quit it you two, your fighting like an old married couple, and I'm saving that for later in the series.

Jim: Oh I don't think I want to continue your line of thinking.

Delbert: I don't think it would be appropriate to continue that line of thinking. Especially since she left off at a cliffhanger. That is the ultimate Evil.

Dragon Huntress: Yes I know and it may be a while until I get the next chapter out, so Biddy,. Biddy Bye, Bye's!


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of the End

Chapter Three

The tention in the parlor was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Amelia standing stock still and straight as a poker, staired at her father Jonathan Smollet. Jonathan in similar shock staired back at his only daughter. Elisa stood with Delbert tense as a cat about to pounce, but her mouth hanging wide open. Delbert who had only a small idea of what was happening at the time stood still watching with curiosity and no small amount of confusion. Sarah though sat in her chair in front of the fire her whole deminer was that of utter confusion.

"Excuse me but what is going on?" Sarah asked getting up, book still in hand.

"I have no idea." Delbert replied looking at Sarah, then to Amelia and her father, whom she was glaring daggers at.

"You, Delbert have just let in the one man Amelia hates more than Silver, her Father." Elisa said.

"And I have damn good reason to!" Amelia said hotly. "If being sired by a man who abuses his daughter doesn't cal for an extreme hate then I don't know what does."

At Amelia's outburst Jonathan had the decency to look ashamed. "Amelia," He started " I am sorry, I truly am. I know you may never be able to forgive me, and I don't blame you for that. I didn't come here to fight with you, as a matter of fact I didn't even know you were here. I came because Elisa was here."

Elisa just looked confused. Her brother-in-law had never contacted her unless something was wrong with Catherine her sister, Amelia's mother. "What has happened?'

"Catherine has come down with Feliced flu." Jonathan said, and everyone in the room gasped. Feliced flu was a sickness caused by then bite of a Gortobian wasp. Once you were bitten you had a 70 chance of dying. "She wanted me to find you and bring you back. Catherine dosen't believe she will make it."

"Delbert I am affraid I shall have to cut my visit short." Elisa said.

"That is quite allright Elisa," Delbert replied. "Captain I assume you shall be leaving with Elisa."

"You assume correctly Doctor." Amelia replied Then she turned to her father, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I hire another expert astronomer, the one I hired on the way here quit." Jonathan replied.

"You are in luck then, Delbert here is an even more experienced astronomer than I am." Elisa said.

"Well then it looks like we have an expert astronomer, that is if the good Doctor feels up to another trip in space." Amelia said. "Doctor would you like to work on whatever vessle my father has hired?"

"If it gets yourself and Elisa to see you mother faster then I will do it." Delbert replied.

"Well then I suppose you all will need to get packing." Sarah said, a little less confused than before. Delbert, Amelia, and Elisa nodded then went off to pack the cloths they would need. Ro amelia and Elisa all they had to do was re-pack their own suitcases.

Later that same day Amelia, Delbert, Elisa, and Jonathan were all at the Montressor spaceport looking at their home for the next five days. A ship called The Dragon. It was a large ship with several different shades of green painted on it. It was a little bit Smaller than the Legacy but just as elegant. The bow was carved to look like the head and neck of a dragon while the Stern was carved to look like the tail of a dragon.

"Father please tell me this ship is not captained by Argus Silverman." Amelia said.

"Captain Silverman is the Captain of this vessel, why?" Jonathan answered.

"Personal reasons." Amelia replied. "Ones I am gong to ask Captain Silverman to keep to himself." Amelia then started up the gangplank to the ships deck.

On the deck of The Dragon a tall feline man stood to greet the oncoming passengers. He was tall with dark brown fur, light brown hair, and light blue eyes that almost looked silver in the sunlight. Even Delbert could tell that the man in the blue suit was captain Silverman.

"Permission to come abord Captain?" Amelia asked as was customary for people boarding a ship.

"Permission granted." Argus replied.

"Captain Silverman I would like you to meet my Sister-in-law Elisa, her colleague Doctor Delbert Doppler, and my daughter Amelia." Jonathan introduced gesturing to everyone in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Argus said to Elisa and Delbert, "And to see you again Amelia. Now Mr. Smollet. I must ask have you found an astronomer for our return trip to Felid?"

"As a matter of fact I have, Dr. Doppler has agreed to take the position for the trip." Jonathan replied.

"Very well then, Doctor, after my first mate, Mr. Borda shows you to your cabin I'd like you to come back here on the deck." Argus said, motioning to a human near the helm.

Later that night when the etherium had gone dark, and most fo the crew had gone below deck to sleep, allong with two of it's four passenger. The Dragon's two remaining passengers remained on deck. Delbert and Jonathan were both on the port side of the ship.

"So Doctor Doppler how did you meet Amelia?" Jonathan asked,

"I met the captain a few months ago after a friend of mine found a treasure map." Delbert started, "SO I decided to finance his expedition to find the treasure on the map. It turns out that the crew I hired turned out to be a bunch of pitates and the ship I hired was the Legacy, Captained by your daughter." From then Delbert told the story of how the voyage to Treasure Planet went and ended.

"So my daughter captained the ship that found Treasure Planet." Jonathan Started, "Now it makes me wish I hadn't been so bad to her."

" If I may ask Mr. Smollet, what exactly happened between the captain and yourself?" Delbert asked almost timidly.

"It was a long time ago," Jonathan started, "and I was a drunk, I never hit my wife of son, just Amelia. I was an abusive father under the influence of alcohol. I beat Amelia, gave her bruises that covered her arms, legs, and chest, then I tried to marry her off to a man that was twice her age, the next day, she was gone. I sobered up after I lost my Daughter, I didn't want to lose my son."

"A few years later I found a paper that listed the graduating class of the interstellar academy, I came across Amelia's name but decided to leave her alone, she had a good life now, I didn't want to take that from her. I tried to keep track of her after that but a new woman joined the academy and the papers decided she was much more interesting." Jonathan continued. "Well it has gotten quite late goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight." Delbert replied as they both retired to there cabins.

The morning of the second day on the Dragon dawned sunny and bright but cold. Delbert who was not used to the cold of this part of the etherium woke up shivering from the cold. Delbert groaned, shivered and peeled the blanket from his body. Then he sat up and swung his feet to the floor, which also happened to be cold. Braving the cold floor Delbert got dressed quickly, in a pair of blue jeans and a red sweater then exited his cabin.

On deck Delbert could see Captain Argus and Jonathan. He knew Elisa got space sick, and that Amelia was probably still asleep, as she had mentioned her ribs had been bothering her the night before.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler good morning, I trust your cabin was comfortable." Argus said from the helm.

"Yes sir, very comfortable, if a bit cold." Delbert replied.

"Yes, now could you please set a corse for Felid?" Argus asked.

"Of course, sir. At the present moment the direction we need to take is 59224." Delbert replied looking at the Astronomical information at the helm.

Amelia was not at all happy to be on the Dragon, with the two men who infuriated her more, her father and old rival from the academy. Worse yet Amelia did not have Elisa to talk to, she was in her cabin with space sickness. That sickness was the only reason she was not onboard her husbands ship. But maybe Doctor Doppler could keep her sane. Sure he bumbled a little bit but Amelia knew he was a good man. With any luck the would be on Felid with in the next two to three days. And with the weather the way it was it was a good posibility that they would be there in the next two days.

Speaking of the weather Amelia was going to go on deck to get some fresh air. Maybe she could even talk with Doctor Doppler.

On deck the hustle and bustle of a normal ship could be found. Cabin boys were scrubbing the deck and crew members either gamboled or did their duties. At the helm fo the ship was Captain Argus, her father, and Doctor Doppler, all of them were poring over star charts.

Argus took notice of Amelia at that precise moment and called out, "Amelia please join us, we need another captain's advice." Almost reluctantly Amelia made her way to the helm to look at the star charts, Delbert noticed Amelia's near reluctance and made room for her near him. It seamed the men were trying to find the quickest way to Felid, now that a space fog had settled on their origanal course.

"Captain Amelia we were just debating weather to use the Lagoon Nebula or the Treshabond Nebula." Delbert said as Amelia took up place beside him.

"What happened to using the merchant trails?" Amelia asked looking at the map.

"A space fog settled in and will take several days to clear out." Delbert replied.

"From what I can see the quickest way there will be to use the Lagoon Nebula trails." Amelia said putting a clawed finger on the trail she was talking about.

"So I take it we shall be going by the Lagoon Nebula trails?" Jonathan said uncertainly.

"Yes, I agree the Lagoon Nebula trails will be the quickest way to go. Thank you Amelia." Argus said taking the map and rolling it up.

"Glad I could be of some help." Amelia said to no one in-particular.

"Something wrong?" Delbert asked.

"I never thought I would be going back to Felid," Amelia said in a far away voice, "I thought I had left that place for good. I told my self years ago that I would never return. Not to that retched place of gossip and power."

"But you are going to see your ill mother, surely you can put aside your bitter hatred for Felid long enough to see her." Delbert said, tentatively putting a comforting hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"I suppose you have a point. Thank you Doctor, perhaps this trip will not be as horrible as I thought it would. Now I am going to get some breakfast would you like to join me?"Amelia asked.

"I would love to Captain, and please call me Delbert, it is after all my name." Delbert replied.

"Very well, but only if you call me Amelia." Amelia retorted.

"I believe that can be arranged, Amelia." Delbert said. With that they both went down to the galley to get some thing to eat.

Well that's the end of this long awaited chapter. I am sorry I have not gotten this out sooner it's just that everything has been so overwhelming. My birthday is on Monday April 23, and my birthday party was on the 21st. I had to clean up the house, go to school, work, and go exercise. Not to mention the fact that my uncle and great aunt have both died since the beginning of the year. I thank those of you who have read and liked my story, I will try to put the next chapter up sooner. Oh speaking of chapter for those of you who haven't noticed I have changed the first chapter, I uploaded the wrong one last time and I have now fixed it. So please check it out. I like this one better than the last one. ttyl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After several more long days _The Dragon_ docked in the port of Amelia's home town, Carrington. Elisa, after spending the entire journey locked in her stateroom sick, was the first one to exit the ship. Every ones luggage following close behind. Once on the docks Amelia stayed close to Delbert and Elisa, she was for very nervous about being back. And the party that met them was not helping either. The party consisted of Amelia's brother Charles and his fiancé.

"Ah, father it is good to see you back so soon." Charles said, his arm around his fiancé's waist.

"It is good to be back Charles. Now tell me how is your mother?" Jonathan asked.

"Getting worse by the hour, I fear she will not last till tonight."Charles replied. "I recommend we all get to the manor quickly." with that he turned around and walked to a waiting carriage.

"I suppose I shall try to find a ship home." Delbert said to Amelia and Elisa.

"I would very much appreciate it Delbert if you would accompany us." Elisa said.

"Oh but I would not wish to impose." Delbert replied.

"I agree with Elisa, it would be much appreciated if you would accompany us, after all you did come here at my Father's wishes. It would be the least he could do to let you stay for a while." Amelia said.

"If it means that much to the two of you then I suppose I could stay a few days." Delbert said.

"Thank you, Delbert." Amelia said, while they all walked to the carriage. And waited for the luggage to be loaded.

A half hour later the carriage pulled up in front of a large gothic style mansion. On the way to the mansion it had started to rain and everyone made a mad dash to the doors so that they didn't get too wet, unlike their luggage which was luckily in water proof bags. Directly inside were finely dressed people, people from the most prominent families in felid. People Amelia despised with all there finely made cloths, elegant hair styles, and total lack of real personality. So to remain unnoticed Amelia, inconspicuously hid in-between Elisa and Charles' fiancé. Who Amelia found out was named Rebecca. It worked until they got upstairs where all of the guests weren't aloud to go. The group came up to the door of the room Amelia's mother was staying in. Delbert said he would feel much better staying outside while everyone visited Catherine. But at everyone's insistence Delbert reluctantly entered.

On a four poster bed in the middle of the room lay Catherine Smollet. She was a beautiful feline woman with dark auburn hair, dark green eyes, and a normally sandy brown complection. However the flu had lightened her complection so it looked like she was pure white with auburn hair, and pale green eyes. Charles was right it looked like she might not make it past that night. Which caused everyone great pain, Delbert because he hated seeing people in pain, and the others because they knew Catherine.

Catherine who was just strong enough to stay conscious noticed the party enter, and felt Elisa and Jonathan by her side. Amelia, Rebecca, and Charles all stood at the foot of her bed. Elisa who had never seen her sister so sick was brought to tears, Amelia was also tearing up. It pained her to see her kind mother so sick and in pain. Charles held Rebecca close to him while the sun sank lower towards the horizon.

Amelia who had been watching silently for the past half hour, stepped to the head of the bed to stand near her mothers head. Catherine who was not as far gone as everyone thought noticed Amelia.

"Amelia?" Catherine rasped weakly.

Amelia moved closer to her mother and said, "Yes, mom, I'm here for you."

"I'm glad... I got to ... see you one... last time... Amelia." Catherine rasped weakly, then slipped in to unconsciousness.

Later that night while everyone was in the room sleeping in chairs except for Amelia and Delbert, and the guests down stairs had gone home, a heart machine connected to Catherine started to flat line giving off a terrible squealing sound. Everyone who was asleep immediately woke up. Jonathan got up so quickly he knocked over his chair.

"No, oh god, no! NO! Please Catherine wake up, Please wake up!" Jonathan cried clutching his now dead wife's hand.

"Jonathan, it's no use she's gone. Let Catherine rest in peace." Elisa said tearfully turning off the still screaming machine.

Finally comprehending his wife's death Jonathan cried, Elisa cried, Charles, Rebecca, Amelia, and even Delbert cried. Charles held Rebecca close while Elisa and Jonathan cried over Catherine's body. Amelia blinded by tears turned around to leave the room but instead ran in to Delbert. Instead of backing away from him Amelia did some thing Delbert did not expect she stayed there for comfort. So Delbert did the only thing he could think of, he held Amelia for support.

Hours past and the undertaker came to get the body of Catherine Smollet, Amelia, Delbert, and Elisa were shown to guest rooms. Amelia however could not sleep she was laying in her old bed, in her old bedroom, staring up at a bunch of glow in the dark stars she had put there when she was younger. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and went to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Once there Amelia found herself face to face with Charles.

"Hello." Amelia said getting a glass from the cabinet.

"Hello, Amelia." Charles said. "How have you been?"

"Absolutely horrible, on my last mission my crew mutinied, my first mate was murdered, and I cracked several ribs." Amelia replied. "But I see that you are doing fine, you have a fiancé and everything."

"Yes I am doing rather well. I am the owner of a large freighting company here on Felid and I'm trying to expand." Charles explained. "By the way who was that Canid you and Elisa showed up with?"

"That was Elisa's colleague, and the financier of my last mission. Elisa happened to be staying at his mansion for a few weeks to discuss some theory and other things." Amelia said.

"Then how did you know Mother was going to die?" Charles asked.

"Because of my cracked ribs I had to stay with some one and Elisa agreed to make arrangements so that I could stay with her at a colleagues house. I had no idea at the time that Doctor Doppler was Elisa's Colleague." Amelia explained.

"You say that as if you didn't mind staying with the good Doctor." Charles said slyly, he thought he saw some sparks between Amelia and Delbert when he held her in there mother's room. Amelia could only blush. The truth was that Amelia did not really mind that she was staying with Delbert. He was kind, caring, a bumbling fool, but he also took charge when he needed to. The incident where he needed to steer _The Legacy_ proved that already.

When they were on _The Legacy _Amelia remembered the hug she and Delbert had shared it had felt so right, like she belonged in his arms. And again this afternoon when he had comforted a grieving Amelia she had also felt that same sense of belonging. Maybe she was becoming a sentimental old fool or maybe just maybe Amelia had found the right guy for her.

"Well good night Amelia." Charles said from the doorway.

"Good night Charles." Amelia said from the other side of the room. After Charles had left Amelia opened up the door to the fridge and got out a jug of cold water. She didn't even notice that Delbert had walked in to the Kitchen for a glass of water also. Or at least until she bumped in to him. Sending Amelia flying to the floor.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Amelia I should have watched where I was going." Delbert said as he helped Amelia up from the floor.

"That's quite alright Delbert I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."Amelia replied. "Care to help me clean up this mess?"

"Sure since I helped make it." Delbert said, "Just show me where the cleaning supply's are."

"In that cabinet over there." Amelia said pointing to the left side of the room.Delbert went to get a mop, while Amelia got the toppled jug that still had about one third of the clear liquid in it.

While they cleaned they were silent, but when they were half way done Amelia spoke. "Delbert I wanted to thank you for earlier today."

"Huh? Oh! It was no problem really I know how hard it is to lose someone you love." Delbert said.

"Yes, but why were you crying, you didn't even know my mother?" Amelia asked intrigued.

"It's because we Canid's are very sensitive to peoples emotions we cry when there is an excessive amount of sadness where we are. And it's because Elisa had told me enough about her sister that I felt I already knew her." Delbert explained. Just then Amelia slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the ground. "Amelia are you alright?" Delbert asked going over to Amelia, but then he slipped in the same puddle of water and landed on Amelia.

"Ow, that hurt!" Amelia said from under Delbert, but then she started laughing, then Delbert also started laughing. Then overtaken by an unknown emotion Amelia kissed Delbert.

Well what do you think? Too much too soon? Or just perfect. Trust me things are going to get even more interesting very soon. Not bad huh? Two chapters in two days. Ttyl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Kiss, which lasted only a few moments, shocked Delbert throughly. He was so shocked in fact that the kiss ended before he could think to react.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate." Amelia said blushing profusely.

"She looks rather charming when she blushes." Delbert thought to himself. "It's fine Amelia.." Delbert started lifting himself up. But Amelia interrupted.

"No it's not alright! My mother just died, I'm on my most hated place in the galaxy, and... and I don't even know what I'm doing back here!" Amelia exclaimed, then she let out a sob, dropped her head and cried. She looked so lost and helpless, so delbert did the one thing that seemed logical. He held Amelia while she cried. At first Amelia did noting but stand there and cry, but soon she wrapped both arms around Delbert's waist and hugged him.

Not even thinking Delbert held her closer. Amelia continued to cry for several minutes, and Delbert continued to hold her. He had never been in a position like this before. He had never even held a woman before. Sure he had, had a few crushes but had always been too shy to approach them. Thus he had stayed a bachelor after graduating. But for some reason Amelia made him feel differently, he first noticed it when they had been left alone at Ben's house on Treasure Planet. But Amelia had been hurt and he had no time to act. The feeling grew stronger when they had embraced on the _Legacy_ after escaping the planets explosion. But even then Delbert had no clue what these feelings were. It had taken some spilt water and a trip to the floor to show him that maybe, just maybe he had a chance with Amelia if, he could act on his feelings. But Delbert had enough sense to realize that now was not the time to pursue a relationship. Maby he would try after Catherine's funeral.

Amelia had stopped crying and was just standing in Delbert's warm embrase. She felt warm and secure, something she had not felt since she was a small child sitting with her grandparents. For some reason Amelia could not bring herself, to release herself from Delbert's embrace. She felt his heart beat, strong and steady through his red sweater. He smelt of soap, damp cloths, and a scent Amelia couldn't identify. It was strong but not over powering, and actually quite comforting. It was a different hug than the happy one they had shared on the _Legacy. _But Amelia still felt like she belonged there in Delbert's arms.

"Thank you." Amelia mumbled her face in Delberts shirt. She pulled away reluctantly and sniffed. "I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me."

"You don't have to apologize to me, as long as you feel better now." Delbert said one hand still on Amelia's waist. "Now did a good cry help?"

"Yes, even though I got your shirt all wet." Amelia said with a slight chuckle.

"How about we get the remainder of this water cleaned up?" Delbert asked.

"That seems like a good Idea to me." Amelia said. So they continued to clean up the now small puddle of water, they had both slipped in."There that should do it." Amelia said a few minutes later, looking at the now dry floor. Now what did you come down here for?"

"Oh, I came down for a glass of water." Delbert replied.

"Well then let me fill the jug up again and get us both a glass." Amelia said, turning on the water and letting the cold water run, while Delbert found two glasses and handed them to Amelia. She then filled them up with the cold faucet water, and then put the jug under the running water. While the jug was filling Amelia took both glasses and handed one to Delbert. "Cheers." she said sarcastically and drank. Shortly after that both Amelia and Delbert retired to there separate rooms.

The morning dawned with pregnant storm clouds overhead and a thick fog clinging to the ground. Amelia a woke before the rest of the house even though she had not slept well the night before. Between terrible nightmares about her pas and dreams filled with a certain floppy eared canid.

Having nothing better to do Amelia went downstairs and started to make breakfast for the house. Always one to come around when food was cooking Charles came down still in his dark blue flannel pajamas.

"Need help, Amelia?" Charles asked getting out six cups and filling two of them with the makings of tea.

"No, I remember what happened last time you tried to cook." Amelia replied "You nearly burnt down the kitchen."

"You still remember that?!" Charles asked shocked

"Of corse I still remember it, that was the day our father first started beating me. He thought it was my fault." Amelia replied.

"Yes I remember, you had to wear long sleavs after that." Charles said.

An Awkward silence filled the room after that and lasted until Elisa came down with Jonathan, Delbert, and Rebecca, in tow.

"This looks good. Who made it?" Elisa asked looking at the food on the table.

"Amelia made it." Charles said filling a plate up with food as every one else sat around him.

"So Jonathan when are you going to the funeral home?" Elisa asked.

"Sometime today after breakfast." Jonathan replied, also digging into breakfast.

"I suppose I shall find a way back to Montressor, this afternoon. I don't want to intrude." Delbert said from between Elisa and Amelia. shoulder

"Doctor I'm affraid that will be quite imposible. You see the next ship won't be arriving for another week." Charles replied. Delbert looked a little shocked, he had never heard of a gap between ships of more than two days. "Don't worry though from what I've heard frommy father about you helping out on the journey over here you have more than earned a week long stay. It would be no trouble having you here. Besides I think Amelia will be more than ready to leave after one week back on Felid."

"Thank you for your kind hospitality. It is very much appreciated." Delbert said.

After Breakfast was over Jonathan took, Charles, Elisa, and Rebecca to the funeral parlor to plan Catherine's funeral. Amelia who had declined a trip to the dreary parlor, opted to go out and see how much Carrington had changed since she left. Amelia invited Delbert along mostly because she wanted some company, and because she figured he would get board all alone in the manor.

So dressed in a light blue coat that covered a white shirt, a blue skirt that came to her ankles, and a pair of low healed sensible walking shoes Amelia waited for Delbert.

When Delbert saw Amelia he smiled. She looked good in a skirt, the blue mimicked that of her Captains uniform and her fiery red hair was parted instead of slicked back. "You look wonderful." Delbert complimented when he was close to Amelia. She was carrying a small black purse that had a strap long enough to hang by her hip once on her shoulder.

"Thank you Doctor. You look Handsome your self, the new outfit suit's you." Amelia replied. Delbert did indeed look good. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks with black shoes, a white shirt and a dark navy blue jacket. His hair had been cut before they left Montressor, so that it was more tame and much better looking. Delbert had also gotten new glasses. They were gold framed half moon glasses, that showed off his brown eyes.

The town was just as Amelia remembered it, filled with upper class citizens who all knew of Catherine Smollet's death, but not of her only daughters arrival back to the place she had runaway from when she was no more than fifteen. Noone recognized Amelia and for that she was greatful. Amelia was not sure she was ready to deal with her past just yet.

The Duo strolled leasurely around town going into different shops that took their fancy and looking at the merchandise. When lunch time rolled around Amelia showed Delbert to a wonderful café in the heart of town. Ever the gentleman Delbert insisted on paying for lunch. Before they left the café Amelia went to the ladie's restroom to take one of her pain pills. All the walking was starting to irritate Amelia' s half healed cracked ribs. The trip to Felid had been no picnic either and Amelia had taken at least one pain pill each day she was on the ship. But the pain was coming less often now and the pills were almost gone. Doctor Higgs had said the pain would only last for about two weeks. And now those two weeks were almost over, and the pills almost gone.

After Amelia had taken the pill, swallowing it dry, a woman walked into the Restroom. She was tall with long blond hair that fell to her mid back, blue eyes, and tabby colored fur. She wore a gaudy off the shoulder blue dress, with flowers printed in every possible place. The woman Amelia knew well. She was Erica Polder Amelia's old childhood friend turned ex friend. A week before Amelia had left, the two had gotten into a fight about arranged marriages and both had left angry, never to speak to one another again.

"Good afternoon." Erica said snobbishly, obviously not recognizing Amelia.

"Good afternoon." Amelia replied, then she left the restroom. Delbert was still at the table they had shared and was waiting for Amelia.

"Ready to go?" Delbert asked getting up form his chair.

"Yes, would you like to look around a bit more, or would you prefer to go back to the manor?" Amelia asked as they walked out the front door.

"Well, I would like to look around a bit more, if that's okay with you." Delbert replied.

"Yes, it's fine, truthfully I'm not even sure I want to go back to the manor." Amelia said in a faraway voice.

"Because of your father?" Delbert asked putting a comforting hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Partly, I also don't want to face the hords of people that are likely to be at the manor."Amelia replied leaning slightly into Delbert's half embrace.

"Amelia, I..uh just want you to know..if you ever need someone to talk to..I'll always listen." Delbert said. Amelia just nodded her stomach doing odd little flips.

A Few hours later they started to get tired and made there way back to the manor. Just as they entered the manor the clouds let loose there burden. Fat raindrops fell to the ground and lightning split the sky. The fog which still lingered like a heavy cloak started to thicken. The manor was once again filled with people, this time everything was so somber it was suffocating.

"Looks like we made it back just in time." Amelia said slipping her blue jacket off.

"Yes, a small bit of good luck." Delbert replied as thunder boomed outside.

"I think I shall check on dinner." Amelia said to herself weaving in between people to get to the kitchen. Thus leaving Delbert to fend for himself in the sea of people. Once in the kitchen Amelia found that someone had ordered dinner from a catering service and that she was not needed in the kitchen. She made her way out of the kitchen and started to go to her room. But Charles delayed her plans by stopping her just before she got to the stairs.

"Ah, Amelia I just wanted you to know, a few people are staying for dinner tonight."Charles said.

"Who will be there?" Amelia asked already dreading the answer.

"Archimedes Q. Porceston, his wife, widow Sally Stuller, and James Evans." Charles replied already sensing his twin's disapproval.

"Widow Suller, and the Porceton's I can handle, but why in all the seven hell's is James Evans having dinner with us!?" Amelia asked clearly angry.

"Because James Evans is father's new business partner." Charles said simply. "Oh, and dinner's not going to be formal. So you don't have to wear a dress or anything."

"Good I don't feel much like wearing a dress anyway." Amelia said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change out of this skirt. I'll see you at dinner." with that Amelia made her way up the stairs and into her room.

After all of the people had left, Amelia came back downstairs now dressed in a dark navy blue shirt and a pair of lose fitting black pants. Charles was the first to notice Amelia as she came down the stairs. Looking at Amelia in an outfit she was obviously comfortable in made him realize that his younger sister was all grown up now. And he had missed a lot of important events in Amelia's life.

"You know Amelia I' must appologize for the last few years. I was supposed to be your big brother, I should have at least written to you once in a while. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"Charles asked

"You have already been forgiven." Amelia said, hugging her brother for the first time in years.

"Now lets go face the Porceston's, widow Stuller, and James Evans." Amelia said as they parted.

Amelia and Charles were the last to arrive at the dinner table. Two seats remained open between Delbert and Jonathan. Charles knowing Amelia wanted nothing to do with their father sat next to Jonathan and let Amelia sit next to Delbert.

"It seems that everyone has arrived." Jonathan said from the head of the table. "Now let's eat before this food gets cold."

They ate in silence for a few moments before widow Stuller asked "How are you two coping?"

"As well as can be expected Lady Stuller." Jonathan replied.

"Has Amelia been informed?" Lady Porceston asked.

"Yes, I have been informed." Amelia said, tired of being talked about when she was clearly in the room.

"Amelia?" James Evans said uncertainly. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from the combined genetics from my mother, god rest her sole, and my father." Amelia replied smartly. "I thought any grown man would know about things like that." widow Stuller who had just taken a bite to eat nearly choked on the food. James could only blush.

"That's not what I meant." he said, "I mean where have you been all this time?"

"All over the galaxy." Amelia replied still acting very bitter.

"What have you been doing?" Widow Stuller asked since James wasn't getting anywhere.

"Captaining the _R. L. S. Legacy _for the inter Galactic Navy." Amelia said. Everyone who had not known Amelia's occupation was now slack jawed, even the distinguished widow Stuller. Amelia and the others who stayed in the manor just continued eating while the guests

"So you left Felid just so you could captain a ship!?" Lady Porceston said. Amelia looked up and came face to face with her ex friend Erica. The same Erica she had seen in the Café that very afternoon.

"No, I left Felid for many reasons. Reasons you your self can't seem to understand. After all you married someone at least twice your own age." Amelia said angrily.

"What is your problem with older men?!" Erica asked nearly just as angrily.

"Why don't you ask the man that sired my brother and I." Amelia said then left the table. She was angry beyond belief. That woman had no idea what Amelia had gone through, she didn't know what it was like to be beaten on a weakly basis, or what it was like to be trapped in her own home. No Erica would never understand. Amelia was so angry that she left the house with out even knowing it. She walked, and walked, and walked then she ran. Amelia ran until her legs hurt and her lungs burned. But she didn't stop. Amelia ran straight into the wooded area of the park. She entered a clearing and collapsed, sobbing.

The anger Amelia had felt, turned into sadness. She was sad that her once best friend couldn't understand that marrying someone old enough to be your father was wrong. That being stuck in a life where your only purpose was to make dinner, plan parties, and rear children. Amelia cried for some time before she felt someone place a jacket over her back.

She looked up and there was Delbert, just as soaked as she was. Amelia made no attempt to get up. She just sat there in the mud and cried. Then Delbert crouched down beside Amelia and held her. With someone there to comfort her Amelia gradually stopped crying. Delbert just held her, he knew that Lady Erica Porceston had upset Amelia greatly.

After Amelia had fled the manor. Elisa had left the table saying she was going to go find Amelia, and Charles, and Delbert had opted to come too. Jonathan was left with Rebecca, to explain why Amelia was so bitter towards him. He also asked them not to mention Amelia's return to anyone they would find out soon enough. Archimedes told Jonathan that he and his wife would stay just long enough to apologize. So while widow Stuller and James Evans left, the Porceston's moved to the parlor to await Amelia's return. Rebecca said goodnight and left Jonathan alone with the Porceston's giving him time to explain what had happened to Amelia, and what caused her to leave.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Delbert asked Amelia. She only nodded, and when Delbert tried to help her up she just fell back down. So he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her back to the manor. Elisa and Charles had already returned and were just waiting for Delbert to return, hopefully with Amelia.

Delbert opened the door with little difficulty and walked into the house. Amelia who was emotionally drained had fallen asleep in his arms. "You found her!" Elisa said excitedly.

"Yes, she was in the wooded part of the park in a clearing." Delbert said.

"She's soaked. Here Delbert, take her upstairs and put her in her room so Erica and I can get her into some dry cloths." Elisa said, going up the stairs with Erica behind her. So Delbert did the task and left the girls to care for Amelia.

About an hour later Elisa and Erica came backdown stairs and told everyone that Amelia was fine, just tired. And then Erica and Archimedes went home. Then everyone that was staying in the Smollet house retired as well.

* * *

Wow I finaly got this chapter up! It's a miracle. Anyway, I know Amelia is a bit out of character but hey, I figured she has to show a little emotion once in a while. Don't worry I don't think I'll write another chapter like this again. That is unless you guys think I should. Anyway summer's almost here and I cant wait. Ttyl. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When Amelia awoke the next morning she felt like crap. And it was no wonder, she had spent at least two hours out in the rain the night before. When Amelia looked out the window the bright light of the sun poured through. Before she could get out of bed there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Amelia replied after making sure she was covered. When the door opened Amelia was shocked to see Erica standing in the doorway with a tray piled high with food.

"Good morning!" Erica exclaimed, walking in to Amelia's room and sitting the tray on a Amelia' Bed side table. Amelia just sat there surprised, before she could even think to respond Erica started to talk. "I'm Sorry," she started "I was rude, selfish, inconsiderate, and a complete Prat. I had no Idea you had such a hard child hood, please forgive me."

"Erica all I ever wanted was for you to understand, now that you do all I can do is forgive you." Amelia said. Erica let out a sob and buried her head in Amelia's shoulder. Amelia just sat there and let Erica cry. She stopped crying a few moments later and stood up.

"I'll let you eat you breakfast now, just bring the try down when you done." Erica said then she left the room.

Amelia then ate her breakfast which was surprisingly, still warm. Then she went to take a really warm shower. The warm water felt good and relaxed her tense muscles she washed her hair then got out. After that she dried off and got dressed.

Amelia wore a pair of dark blue slacks and a white T-shirt. She slicked her hair back and went downstairs with the tray in hand. When Amelia got downstairs people were already there, and the place was getting crowded fast. So after dropping the tray off in the kitchen Amelia went outside.

The air outside was cool and the sun beating down created a comfortable atmosphere. Amelia sat down on the patio swing and closed her eyes. She was board, the funeral was still a few days off and all there was to do was wait.

With out her notice, Delbert also exited the house. He was a bachelor and was not used to being around so many people. He spied Amelia sitting on a patio swing, and walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Amelia jumped slightly in surprise, then turned her head to face Delbert. "No," Amelia replied.

"May I join you then?" Delbert asked

"By all means please do." Amelia answered and moved over.

"Thank you." Delbert said Sitting down with a small sigh.

"What's wrong Delbert?" Amelia inquired turning to look at the astrophysicist.

"All of these people are giving me a headache, especially since I can sense their emotions." Delbert replied resting his head in his hands.

"I'd forgotten Canids can sense emotions much better than Felids." Amelia stated so of course being around all these people must be uncomfortable."

"Yes it does tend to give one a headache." Delbert replied rubbing his temples.

"Would you like to get out of here for an hour or so?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Please!" Delbert exclaimed happily his ears perking up slightly.

"All right then, let's be off." Amelia said getting up off the swing. And with that the duo left the manor to go buy flowers for Catherine's casket.

The flower shop they went to was located in the middle of town. It was a small red brick building with a green door and two windows, inside there were many different kinds of flowers. There were Felicied roses, Canadid carnations, Proceon pansies, and Amelia's personal favorite the Spacer's Rose. A rose only found on comets surrounding the Lagoon Nebula. Amelia ordered a Bouquet of Felicied Roses Canadid Carnations, and Proceon Pansies. Then she ordered a stand full of the same type of flowers, it had a pink banner across it that said "Mother".

Once they were done in he flower shop Delbert offered to buy them both lunch. Amelia agreed and they both had lunch at a well known restaurant. "Ready to go back to the Manor?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, with any luck the majority of the people will have gone home by now." Delbert replied, leaving a tip for there waitress, who looked like she was pregnant.

When they got back all of the people had indeed left and the Smollet's had left as well.

* * *

Two days later it was Catherine's funeral and everyone was hurrying to get ready. The men were dressed in black suits with black ties and white shirts while the girls (minus Amelia) were dressed in black ankle length dresses that hung off their shoulders. Amelia was dressed in her captain's uniform but instead of a white shirt under her jacket she wore a black one.

There were three two person carriages that were to take the inhabitants of the Smollet Manor to the funeral parlor. Jonathan and Elisa shared one, then Rebecca and Charles shared the second. Leaving Amelia and Delbert who had been convinced in to coming, took the third one. Amelia fidgeted in her seat across from Delbert. "Nervous?" Delbert asked

"Like I've got led for guts." Amelia replied

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. maybe not today or tomorrow or even next week but things will get better." Delbert said then he decided a good laugh was in order. "Don't worry if someone recognizes you, I'll protect you." this caused Amelia to start laughing.

"Ahh, my Knight and shining armor." Amelia said still laughing. The laughter soon died down and they were quiet again. Amelia sat looking at her shiny black boots with a heavy heart.

And all too soon they arrived at the Parlor. Amelia had grown cold and distant when the driver announced they were ten minutes away from the parlor and Delbert noticed she was acting just like she had when Mr. Arrow had died.

The footman opened the door and Amelia stepped out first with Delbert following. The group of six were the first to arrive at the parlor. When they all entered the parlor they were immediately assaulted by the strong smell of flowers and cold air. The parlor consisted of a viewing room, three small private rooms and a small chapel. As they made their way to the viewing room Delbert signed the attendance book.

About a half hour later more people started to arrive and Amelia disappeared from the viewing room. Delbert was then sent by Elisa to go and find her. He found her in one of the private viewing rooms crying. Delbert went in and heard her ask no one in particular, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Delbert said sitting beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, without even realizing he did so. "This is the second person in a month you knew who died suddenly. Your aloud to cry, just let it all out."

And Amelia did she let it all out she cried and cried until she could cry no more. The tears she had let fall, left two twin trails of wet fur. Delbert offered her a tissue and she used It to wipe her face off. It was then that Elisa found them and said, "Amelia, Delbert we're needed in the chapel, the service is about to start." It was obvious she had also cried a lot because of the wet fur on her own cheeks.

"Alright we're coming." Delbert said helping Amelia up then they made their way to the Chapel with the rest of the Smollet family. (Delbert had been silently persuaded to sit by Amelia and Elisa for emotional support during the funeral. Mainly because Amelia had pulled him by the hand to where everyone else sat.)

"Ladies and Gentleman, Lords and Ladies. We are here to send off the spirit of Catherine Marie Smollet nee, Rainer. She was a wife and mother to Jonathan Smollet and, their two children Charles Frances and Amelia Marie. We will always remember Lady Smollet by her loving kindness, her charm, wit, and most of all her love." the Priest said. Then he opened a bible, read a bit out of it, and then blessed the congregation, and Catherine's body. Then everyone followed the casket to a freshly dug grave outside and Catherine was buried. Bouquets were tossed over her casket then the grave was filled in with dirt as the Priest said some more words out of the Bible.

By the end of the ceremony there was not one dry eye among all who were assembled. Then everyone was led to a restaurant where a wake would take place. It took place at the same restaurant where Amelia and Delbert had eaten the other day.

Amelia was surprised that by the end of the day not one soul had recognized her. Not even the pompous jerk that used to chase her around when they were younger, Rickie London. Who suprisingly enough had taken the seat right across from her at the wake. He was much to interested in the sleazy woman next to him. He was tall and handsome with sandy blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and copper colored fur.

Amelia busied herself by picking at her food and talking with delbert. Her guts felt like they were twisting and turning into knots inside her stomach. She was dreading tomorrow where she would be forced to attend the Lords and Ladies Luncheon, which was more like a large picnic than anything else. Everyone was assigned seats at the tables and everyone knew who was there and where they sat.

After the wake at the restaurant the Smollet's pilled themselves into two carriages. One was a covered four person carriage while the other was a two person carriage a little like Delbert's own carriage back on Montressor, but with a seat for a driver behind the cover of the carriage.

Amelia who was Physically and emotionally drained closed her eyes and rested her head against the head rest. She fell asleep like that but woke up with her head on Delbert's shoulder, and Delbert's head resting on her own head. It seamed that Delbert had also fallen asleep and only woke up when they reached Smollet Manor.

* * *

I am so very sorry about this extreamly long wait. I want you all to know that this story is NOT I reapeat NOT abandoned. But for those of you who have not read my profile lately I will tell you why I have not updated in such a long time. First my Dad Died Saturday, July 14. Second My Mom, my Nephew and, I all went to Disney world in Florida, mainly because we had planned it way back in February and we would have lost the two thousand dollars that we deposited for the trip. Also it served for a kind of healing process for us all. Thirdly we had to move, we couldn't afford the place we lived in, and Fourth and finally the computer died. It took a long time to get it fixed and we only got it back this past weekend. I hope you all like this chapter. I have to finish writing the next one and it might be up by next week or so, no promices. Biddi biddi bye byes. Tttyl. 


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Catherine's funeral was the day of the lords and ladies picnic. Amelia had been dreading this day since her return to Felid. And this time Amelia could not ve comforted by Delbert's presence. Only lords and ladies of felid were aloud to attend.

It was the perfect day for the picnic too. The sun shown brightly through fluffy white clouds, and a pleasant breeze blew through the trees. The picnic would take place in the same park Delbert had found Amelia in.

Twelve tables had been setup in three groups of four. White table cloths had been put on the tables and white plates with gold trim were set at each seat. The Smollet's were among the first to arrive and they took their place at the table assigned to them. A place had been set for Amelia as had been done every year since she had been asked to come to the picnic's.

Amelia was dressed in one of her many captain's uniforms, her boots were polished so that you could see your reflection perfectly, and her blue tri-cornered hat sat like a crown upon her head. The uniform gave Amelia the confidence she needed to face the people of her past.

Later when everyone had arrived Amelia was confronted by Ricky London. He came strutting up to Amelia's table like he was a stuffed peacock. "Little Amelia Smollet," Ricky said when he stopped in front of Amelia. "It's been such a long time."

"Not nearly long enough, in my opinion." Amelia replied icily.

"Who cares about your opinion, your only a woman." Ricky said smugly truly believing he was better than the female captain.

"Now Ricky, stop harassing my daughter." Jonathan said noticing Amelia getting angry. "What did you want?"

"To ask for your daughters had in marriage." Ricky Replied.

"I'm sorry but someone else has already asked and I have given him my permission." Jonathan lied smoothly, "you should have asked sooner."

"Oh, I see, this man is indeed fortunate to have met your approval." Ricky said , then he turned to Amelia. "I wish you all the Happiness you deserve." Then Ricky strode away quickly.

Amelia turned to glare at her father and said angrily, "That had best be a lie or so help me none of you will ever see me ever again!"

"Yes Amelia it was a lie. I would never make such a choice for you especially after what I did to you." Jonathan replied. "Besides Ricky London treated you with such disrespect that noone would have been happy if I had said yes." With that Jonathan got up to go talk to some of his friends. Amelia sighed and got up to go walk around.

When the bell rang signaling lunch was too be served Amelia sat down at her place. She was seated between Elisa, and Rebecca, widow Stuller and the Porceton's sat across from the three and further down the table sat Ricky and his parents. Ricky was quick to point out that Amelia had returned. Which caused much whispering among everyone at the picnic.

"So You've finally decided to return." Lady London said loudly.

"Yes to see my mother before she died and to see my brother again." Amelia said unhappily picking at her food.

"What's with the costume?" Lord London asked, "surely they would never allow a woman into the interstellar navy."

"You are mistaken Lord London." I am Indeed a member of the Interstellar Navy. As a matter of fact I am the Captain of the RLS Legacy." Amelia said throwing down her fork in annoyance.

"Yes you probably slept your way into the position." Ricky London said

"You will take that back sir, or there shall be consequences."Amelia replied angrily standing up.

"Why on Felid would I take back what is true, you trollop." Ricky London said

That was the last straw for Amelia and she went up to slap Ricky across the face with her white glove. The resounding 'slap!' got the attention of everyone at the picnic.

"I challenge you _sir_ (and I use the term lightly) to a duel." Amelia snarled as she returned her glove to her hand.

"I accept you duel, where, when, and using what kind of pistols?" Ricky asked rubbing his face where Amelia had slapped him.

"Here, now, and using stunner Pistols. Because when you are defeated I want you to live with the humiliation." Amelia replied.

A few minutes later Amelia and Ricky stood back to back with stunner pistols in hand. At Jonathan's command they stepped ten paces apart each, then when they had stopped Jonathan yelled "FIRE!" and Amelia had turned around and fired at Ricky before he could even raise his own gun. Ricky went down with a loud "thump" and everyone cheered for Amelia.

After that the picnic continued without incident and everyone congradulated Amelia telling her how unbareable Ricky had been and that now he would be more considerate. When the picnic was over and the Smollet's had returned home Amelia took a nap.

When Amelia awoke she found it was late in the afternoon and golden sunbeams fell onto her face. Amelia was happy because she knew that the Merchant ships would arrive the next day and she would be able to return to Delbert's house and then start ordering repairs on the _R.L.S. Legacy._ For some reason though when Amelia went downstairs the only person there was Jonathan.

"Ah, Amelia your up, I'm so glad." He said. "I have something for you." Jonathan pulled a small black box out of his shirt pocket and gave it to Amelia. When Amelia opened it she found a silver pendant about the size of a gold doubloon.

"What is it?" Amelia asked looking at both sides of the pendant which had two symbols on it.

"This letter your mother left will explain it better than I can." Jonathan replied and handed Amelia a letter. The letter read:

_**My Dearest, Amelia **_

_**I hope this letter finds you as well and happy as circumstances may allow, because if you are reading this then it means I have died from Feliced Flu before I had the chance to talk to you. And before I had the chance to give you the box your father now gives you. That pendant has been passed down from every mother to her daughter. The symbols are to represent strength and fertility, no matter what every mother on my side of the family has consived while wearing this pendant. I hope you find a man to share your life with and have lots of little kittens running around to bug your father and your brother. I also want you to know that I am happy you ran away and found happiness as a captain. I am proud of you and I love you. Please always remember that, and though your father may not show it he does love you too. **_

_**With all my love your mother**_

_**Catherine Marie Smollet. **_

Amelia was close to tears when she finished reading the letter, Calmly Amelia refolded it and put the letter back into it's envelope, then she put it in her pocket and went to hug her father. "Thank you...Dad." Amelia sad her face over his shoulder.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Jonathan asked as he returned his only daughters hug.

"Yes." Amelia replied as she let her father go.

(Line break.)

The next morning Elisa went to get three tickets to montressor spaceport. She like everyone else had packed the day before after they had gotten home from the picnic. When Elisa returned the tickets safely in hand Delbert asked "When does the ship leave?"

"At noon precisely. Elisa replied, "Why?"

"I wanted to go and get something from in town." Delbert replied and he left. Returning a half hour later with a long but skinny black box under his arm. He put it away quickly and went to say good by to the smollet's staying behind.

By the time the transport to Montressor Spaceport had left Felid's atmosphere Elisa was sick to her stomach and locked in the cabin she and Elisa would share. Amelia and Delbert sat on two chairs on deck and watched as a the etherium got dark. A bond had formed between the tow and neither had noticed it.

Amelia was seriously considering hiring Delbert as her onboard Astrophysics that would help her navigate the starts. She decided she would ask him the next day since it was getting late. That same night while Amelia was getting ready for bed she talked to Elisa, "Elisa what do you think of Delbert?" Amelia asked.

"I think he's a good man and a great Astrophysics." Elisa replied then added, "But that's not what you wanted to know was it?"

Amelia sighed as she struggled into a night shirt and replied "No."

Elisa smiled she realized what Amelia was trying to ask. "You want to know if I'd approve of a relationship between you and Delbert?"

"That about sums it up,: Amelia replied slipping into a pair of night pants.

"Amelia," Elisa started "I'd approve of about any man you want to start a relationship with as long as he makes you happy and dosen't hurt you intentionaly."

"Delbert is too kind to hurt anyone intentionally." Amelia said climbing into her own hammock.

"Then go for it Amelia, you deserve to be happy." Elisa said.

"I don't know how to 'go for it'." Amelia replied

"Then let Delbert make the first move. I know he likes you I can tell." Elisa said. "Now get some sleep."

While Amelia and Elisa slept Delbert lay in his own hammock two doors down. _'Should I tell her how I feel?' _Delbert asked himself, _'I know I like her'_ Suddenly he got out of his hammock quietly and got out the parcle he had picked up earlier in the day.

The parcle contained two Spacers Rose, one was yellow for friendship and the other was red for love. He still didn't know how he would give the red one to Amelia to tell her that he loved her. Giving the yellow one to Sarah would be much easier because she was only his friend.

( Line Break)

The next day Amelia woke up in a very cold cabin. It seamed that the helmsman had gotten tottaly dunk and had led them a whole day off course. The captain of the ship was so mad he immediately fired the ten armed creature and put him in the same room as Delbert.

After that Delbert could be found on deck until the last possible moment. When Amelia went to ask him about joining her crew, that's where Delbert was, on deck sitting on a bench looking at the Etherium. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Amelia said.

"Yes you are." Delbert replied absently then her realized his mistake and said "Yes it is."

Amelia just chuckled, but her cheeks betrayed her and turned red with a blush. "Would you like to see more of it?" She asked.

"Yes but I don't have the resources to pay for another trip through the etherium." Delbert replied.

"Then join my crew. As I've said before 'your Astronomical advice is quite useful'." Amelia said sitting next to Delbert.

"You want to hire me as a part of your crew?" Delbert asked a little unsure.

"Yes, after all your astronomical knoledge saved all of our lives escaping that black hole." Amelia explained.

"Is that an official proposition?" Delbert asked.

"Only if your going to agree." Amelia replied laughing.

"Then I accept. I absolutely love the etherium, and the _Legacy_ is such a remarkable ship." Delbetr said.

"I'm glad you agreed. I don't know what I'd do without someone who knows the stars as well as I do." Amelia said.

"Probably go mad trying to explain the difference between a black hole and a super nova to some rookie straight out of the academy." Delbert replied earning a chuckle from Amelia. Then the duo just sat there from the rest of the day looking at the stars and occasionally each other.

The next night they arrived on Montressor spaceport late that night and they had missed the last transport to Montressor. "Looks like we need to find a place to stay for the night." Delbert said.

"No we can all sleep at my flat for the night." Amelia replied, "I haven't been home since before we left for Treasure Planet."

"Alright then let's go." Elisa said excited. "I want to sleep in a real bed tonight."

With luggage in tow they made their way to Amelia's flat, when they got there Delbert noticed that it was completely spotless. The flat was nice there were comfortable chairs and a nice couch, the flat had three bedrooms each with it's own bed.

"I knew buying this place fully furnished would be worth it someday." Amelia said putting her suitcase down on the couch.

"It's very nice."Delbert said still looking around.

"Yea, it's not much but it's home." Amelia said. "You two can go ahead and fight over the rooms but I'm gonna go take a shower before I go to sleep." Amelia said and she disappeared into the flat, reappeared with clothes in hand, then disappeared again.

Delbert and Elisa looked in the bed rooms and chose the beds they would be sleeping in. Delbert's bed happened to be the one closest to Amelia's own bedroom but the rooms were separated by the bathroom where you could hear Amelia taking a shower. And from his room Delbert could faintly here Amelia singing in the shower. But Delbert couldn't figure out the words.

The next morning they all woke up, showered, and ate in time to catch the next transport to Montressor. They arrived at Doppler mansion just after Jim and Sarah had eaten their own breakfast. Sarah had hired B.E.N. while Delbert was away and had set him to the task of organizing Delberts library. Sarah had also started looking for someone to sell the coins and jems from Treasure Planet but had not found any buyers.

Lather that day after dinner Amelia gave Jim a book on rules at the interstellar academy and everyone but Delbert and Amelia were asleep Delbert decided to give Amelia the rose. Just at that moment Amelia yawned and said "Well I believe I'm going to retire for the night." Amelia said closing the book she had been reading.

"Just one moment Amelia." Delbert said also getting up. Amelia stopped and waited while Delbert withdrew the long box that held the spacers rose from the inside pocket of his house jacket. He gave the box to Amelia and waited for her reaction.

"Oh Delbert, how did you know this was my favorite flower?" Amelia asked taking out the red rose and sniffing it.

"I didn't." Delbert replied, "I just thought it was beautiful, like you." then acting bolder than he felt Delbert kissed Amelia on the cheek and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." Amelia replied giving Delbert her own kiss but this time on the lips. It was pure and sweet and only lasted a moment. But it gave Delbert the knowledge that he had done rite to pursue a relation ship with the beautiful Felid Captain.

**END **

Well that's the end of part one. I decided to make this into a three part saga. I hope you all liked this and I look forward to your feedback. Well now I have to go get ready for my homecoming dance which is in three hours. I hope you all liked this and I hope you all will read the sequel, ' The Beginning of the End part II'. Oh and I have gotten some reviews about the title of this story and I've decided to explain. This story fills in from where they get off the _Legacy _and where they are at the party to celebrate the opening of the Benbow. Do you get it, It's the Beginning of the end of the movie.


End file.
